My Season Three
by xxDramaqueen
Summary: Hey guys! This is what I want to happen in season three. In this story Nina and Mick will be here. I am not the best of summaries. Please REVIEW! Couples: Fabina, Moy, Peddie, Jara, and Amfie Rated: T just in case


My Season Three

**Hey guys! This is my Season Three of House of Anubis. Nina and Mick WILL be in it because I want them to be! I do not own House of Anubis because if I did, Nina and Mick will be returning for the new season. **

**Nina's POV: **

I am so excited! I am on my way back to the House of Anubis. I love this place. It is my home pretty much my home. My gran died over the summer and I live with my best friend KT. She has black curly hair, with brown eyes. I have known her since I was a baby. I can't wait to see Fabian. We have been dating since I left. Well by dating I mean through phone conversations, texts, and video chat. I miss him so much. He came to visit this summer and KT actually likes him. Which is unusual because she doesn't really like anyone. Do you know how happy I am that my best friend likes my boyfriend? I am so happy. We are in the taxi and KT is asleep. That girl can sleep through anything. I am not kidding. She can probably sleep through a hurricane. We are almost there and I decided to text Fabian.

_Hey! We are almost there! I can't wait to see you _

_-Nina_

I was waiting for a reply when, I saw the tall building that is my school in site. I gave KT a little shove, and she jumped up.

"What?" she asked startled. I pointed to the building, and her moth dropped opened. She then closed her mouth and I chuckled. Then my cell beeped. Fabian texted back.

_Great can't wait to see you! Amber won't shut up! XD _

_-Fabian_

I let out a small chuckle.

"It's so big and looks ancient." she exclaimed.

"It is. If you think the outside is ancient, just wait until you see the inside." I responded. The cab driver pulled up to the House, and I paid him. KT and I UN buckled our seatbelts and got out. We closed the door and went to the trunk. We opened it and we grabbed our suitcases and closed the trunk. We said thank you to the cab driver. I saw Amber run out and engulf me in a hug. I laughed, as did KT.

"Amber need to breath." I stated. She let go.

"Sorry. Who is this?" she asked.

"Amber this is my best American friend KT. She will be joining us." I introduced. Amber hugged her.

"Hi. Nice to meet you!" Amber said letting go and smiling. KT laughed.

"When you said she was perky, I didn't know you meant this perky." KT giggled. I snickered and Amber looked at me.

"I was saying that in a good way." I responded and KT nodded.

"Ok. Now let's get inside. I know a certain British boy who can't wait to see you." Amber said smiling.

"Jerome?" I asked jokingly. Amber rolled her eyes and we followed her inside with our suitcases. KT closed the door.

"You can put your suitcases there." Trudy said entering. I dropped my suitcases and ran over and hugged her.

"Thank goodness your back. Trudy this is our new addition to the house KT. KT this is our housemother Trudy." I introduced. KT placed her suitcases down and we walked into the common room. I was smothered by hugs in every direction.

"Everyone this is my best America friend KT." I introduced. Everyone waved.

"KT this is Mara, Patricia, Joy, Eddie, Alfie, Jerome, Mick, and Fabian." I introduced blushing a crimson color when I mentioned Fabian's name. I forgot Fabian told me Mick is coming back.

"So that's Joy." KT said glaring at her. I shoved her a little. I forgot to tell her Joy and I are on good terms.

"Yea. I am Joy. Nice to meet you." She said walking over and holding out her hand. KT squeezed her hand and then let go.

"Rude." She said. I hope KT doesn't start anything.

"No you know what's rude. You making nasty articles about my best friend and sister saying that she is not a good granddaughter. Also what is rude is that you tried to break her and Fabian up. If you try any of that again this term, I will mess you up. I've never seen Nina happier and it is because of Fabian." she implied.

"KT. Stop. Joy and I are good." I assured her.

"Oh. Then never mind." She exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright let's let Fabina have some time. Trudy said KT will be rooming with us, so I will show her our things. EVERYONE OUT!" Amber screamed. I rolled my eyes for what felt like the millionth time today. Everyone left, leaving just Fabian and I. We sat down on the couch.

"Well that was embarrassing. Sorry." I said. He looked at me and kissed me passionately. We then pulled apart and I had a huge smile plastered on my face as did he. I heard a squeal and put my pointer finger to my mouth indicating Fabian to be quite for a second. I got up and walked over to the doors, and opened it up. The whole house tumbled in. I looked at Fabian, then back at them.

"Really?" I snapped. They stood up.

"We are the ones who should be saying really." Joy said. I walked over to Fabian and grabbed his hand. We sat on the couch and snuggled.

**That's it. I hope you guys like it. Please let me know what you think. Review! **

**-Sammi **


End file.
